Ep01
Overview Lockdown is the first Episode of Death From Above. It was aired on HyperRPG and GMed by Tyler Carpenter. Summary Four individuals are approached by agents of a mysterious Benefactor and coerced to work for them. Their mission: Break a certain Mason Garrilac from the prison facility of Lockdown on Hastur II. After some "finding together" the ragtag band plans the prison break but the local defense does not sleep, and soon they will have to face the Sheriff and his trusted Deputy! Cast * Alex Niedt as the Sheriff * AJ as Beta * Connor as Talon * Jell as Diva * Mitch as the Lord Commander * Nathan as the Deputy * Steph as Valravn * "Some dyslexic guy" as the Mechexecutionner * Tyler Carpenter as the GM and various NPCs Plot The scene opened up with The Lord commander inside a prison cell where a guard delivered a bottle of alcohol and a video message from the mysterious Benefactor. The message informed him of his impending prison break and his orders to lead a mercenary team as Mech commander. On the Yojimbo, the then unnamed Marauders socialized and planned the break out with intelligence obtained from Burke. The Yojimbo landed on the outskirts of the Lockdown facility on Hastur II and the team made its way to a local bar to gather some intelligence. The bar scene led to a meeting with the prison Warden where they were offered to buy the Lord Commander. The meeting was a pretext to access the facility and plant a bomb to breach the detention area. Once the bomb detonated, the team fought it's way out of the meeting and picked up a drunk Mason. They were picked up by Lavail in a VTOL and transported to the Yojimbo. The prison explosion destroyed the prison's armory, caused mass escapes and a riot. A dam in a nearby community was also destroyed during the confusion but ComStar later cleared our heroes from any accusations of having a hand in it. Still, the rumor that they did it followed them for quite a while. Unbeknownst to the extraction team, the Yojimbo had suffered from buckled hydraulics on landing, grounding the ship until repaired. This gave enough time for law enforcement to respond to the escape attempt. A combined arms battle ensued. Opfor The Sheriff engaged the the team with a combined arms force. * 2 modified Vedette tanks (2 medium lasers instead of an AC/5). * A Bulldog tank. * A QKD-4H Quickdraw nicknamed Suzette. * Cruise missile artillery support. * Unspecified conventional fighter support. Gratuities Viewers were able to purchase the following items and abilities: * Cruise missiles strikes for the Opfor * Air strikes for the Opfor * Heat purge for the Marauders * Missile cluster enhancement for the Marauders * To hit bonuses for the Marauders Battle Summary The team made short work of the tanks in the early rounds of the battle and traded shots with the Sheriff's Quickdraw. As the engagement progressed, the cruise missiles and air strike support caused some serious armor damage to the Marauders by they responded in kind on the Quickdraw. At some point, a drill bit used to damage Beta's Occam's missile broke off and became lodged in left missile pod. The Bit would later be transformed in an un-exploded cruise missile by Jordan Weisman during the Watching Paint Dry show on HyperRPG. Eventually, the Marauders cornered the Sheriff and started to inflict internal damage. In a desperate maneuver, the Sheriff, successfully used a "Death from Above" maneuver on Valravn. The maneuver however didn't knock Koschei out of the battle and inspired Valranv to retaliate in kind. Val managed to drive both of her Mech's knees strait into the head of Suzette, destroying the Mech and achieving the first ever Mech kill of the Marauders. The Sheriff was able to eject. Battle Aftermath Because of an impending second wave, the potential salvage was left on the field and the Mechs and pilots boarded the Yojimbo. Adding to the lack of salvage, the fact that the mission was not financed created a serious reload and rearm problem for the Marauders in the aftermath of this battle. Killboard * Valravn scored a full decapitation on the Sheriff's Mech earning herself her the first ever Opfor Kill. Media * Youtube Trivia * Lockdown is not the name of the planet the episode took place on. The planet's name is Hastur II. Category:Episode